


from a little seed many things may grow

by Bluethenstaub



Series: Dried flowers, pressed between book pages [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, that's what the T is for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: Two idiots, one idea.





	from a little seed many things may grow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, what is this? After one year a conclusion for this series? I bet you didn't expect this! Neither did I.

It was Saturday and Crowley was watering the plants. He always watered the plants on Saturday, except, of course, if the plants needed watering more or less often. But a normal plant, your average Joe plant, the common plant in Crowley's and Aziraphale's shared flat over the bookshop, was getting its watering on Saturdays, right after breakfast and before he left the house for work. On a normal day. On this day, he was watering them at noon, it was a holiday today, the shop was closed, and Crowley had slept in.

He had slept in and had decided that today was the perfect day to spend in a short silk dressing gown. Black. After all, he was a man with style.

Aziraphale, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch, dressed like the lovely living tartan nightmare he was. He was reading a book. Or at least it seemed as if he was reading a book. Crowley knew that he was watching him. Crowley couldn't blame him. He was a nice thing to look at, after all.

They could have spent the day outside, they had discussed getting out of the city, having a nice picnic somewhere green, surrounded by flowers, bees and the sun, but the weather report had said that it was supposed to rain today. It wasn't raining currently, but they were in England. As soon as they were outside, it was going to. That's why they had decided to stay dry and at home.

Smiling, Crowley went over to the next plant, and— huh. That was weird.

"Since when do we have a... heart plant?"

"A while, I guess. You should know, shouldn't you?" Aziraphale answered and finally put his book down. "You buy our plants, after all."

"No-p-e," Crowley answered, popping the p like a girl busting her personal record for biggest bubble blown."Even if I did, I wouldn't put it this way. It's totally facing us with its backside." He turned the flowerpot around.

Aziraphale had written on it.

So, this was the moment where Crowley's day went from great—how could his day not be great if it had started with breakfast in bed, and he didn't have to work—to really great.

"Oh."

"Yes, my dear?"

"Oh, bloody hell," Crowley said. "Don't move, I'll be right back." Leaving Aziraphale alone in the living room, he went into the bedroom.

He came back with a book, one of those Aziraphale had allowed him to use for his flower wrapping. This one would never get in contact with any flower.

"Here," he said and gave the book to the surprised Aziraphale as he sat down next to him. "Open it."

Aziraphale opened it. "Oh."

In some customer free hours in his shop, Crowley had used his time to hollow out the book. Instead, he had put a ring inside. The vacat page at the end of the book read the simple words "Do you want to marry me?"

On the front of the heart-shaped plant, Crowley had discovered, were the same words written. "Do you want to marry me?"

Now, there's a saying: Great minds think alike. One could argue that neither Aziraphale nor Crowley are great minds—and Crowley would be the first one to confirm this—but it doesn't matter. They both had thought about proposing. Of course, Crowley would never tell Aziraphale that he had dreamed about their wedding since their first date, but it was a fact that he had dreamed of this day many times. The proposal, not the wedding. He had dreamed of the wedding countless times, in his imagination he already had married to Aziraphale in five different countries. Six, if you count Scotland. This situation, however, a double proposal, had never crossed Crowley's mind even once.

Aziraphale's face softened. "Oh, Crowley. I do."

Crowley smiled. "And so do I."

Smiling widely, Aziraphale took Crowley's face between his hands and kissed him.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you tomorrow after dinner," Crowley mumbled against his lips. "But it seems as if you were faster."

"Only because you water the plants on Saturday's. If I hadn't seen the heart flower in that shop, I'd have asked you tomorrow after dinner, too."

"Look at us. Two idiots, who have the same idea. Is that why you were watching me the whole time?"

Aziraphale laughed. "No. That's because you look good enough to eat in your dressing gown."

Crowley grinned. "Why don't you eat me then?"

Aziraphale smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you so much," Crowley whispered.

Aziraphale smiled and kissed Crowley's collar bone.

"Did you buy me a ring, too?"

"Of course, I did, love. It's in the pocket of my pants."

"May I see it?"

"I don't think you should only see it, you should also wear it."

"Just as you should wear mine."

"You're absolutely correct." Aziraphale went over to his trousers on the floor. "The heart flower is called a Hilla. Huha. Hoya. Something like that."

"Eh. I think I'll just google it."

Aziraphale—his fiancé!—sat back down on the couch and gave him a small box. "Here's your ring, my love."

It was a simple golden ring, not unlike the one Crowley had bought.

Actually, when they talked about it, they found out that they both had bought their rings at the same shop. At the same day. Only hours apart. They laughed about it and tried to imagine the awkwardness if Crowley had decided to get his ring just some hours earlier and had stumbled right over Aziraphale searching for the perfect ring.

"It matches your piercings," Aziraphale justified his choice for this ring.

"Gold is the perfect contrast with your skin," Crowley justified his.

Once upon a time, there were two souls, not knowing that they searched for each other, but old books and fresh flowers brought them together regardless. And they stayed together.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated.
> 
> I can be found on [tumblr](flashbastardwithsunglasses.tumblr.com)


End file.
